bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Anacletus "Glutton" Boniface
Anacletus is a member of the seraphim Appearance Anacletus is a man who dress in pure angelic white velvet robes from head to toe. Besides his attire he is utterly replousive. He is a man he has abused his powers and allowed his body to reflect that. He has long greasy black hair that looks as if it has been combed with a mixture of blood sweet and grease and particles of food. His dark blue eyes have a gloss over them and are very lazy they often wander off seaching for something else to please himself with. His lips and teeth can best be described as that of a bear. He has teeth that constanly have food in them and iips with greasing and spit flowing out of it. His neck is unseen as it is covered in a thick layer of fat rolls.It is unlikely that he has every seen his feet with his own to eyes as his gut extends outwards to the point cuasing most civilised folks to gag on there tongues. His arms are as thick as small trees and have a reach of over 14 feet from one hand to the other. His arm pits are straight from hell there is no other fitting description. The sweat from the arm pits flow throw like a stream, the smell is so wrecthed that most would perfer to there own throw up to be clogging there nose. His hands are cover by cut off gloves exposing a ring on each finger on both hands, These rings glow pure blue and let off small flames of resihi. The hands themself seem to always be covered in his own spit, food particles or blood of his fallen foes. His legs are that of a gaint, he walks as if he is carrying the wieght of the world letting each step echo out as his foot strikes the ground. He wears boots with iron plating covered in snow fox furs. Near him at all time are bottle of wine and a "snack" Likes Wine is the only drink he will allow himself to consume out of "respect" for his "fragil" body. He downs whole bottles in gulps. He has a 20,000 calorie diet that is mainly constist of caviar, roast beef, mashed potatos and gravy, ribs, lobster tails, pig and turkey lefts that he carrys around for snacks. veil andhard boiled eggs are his back up. He has been rumored to taste the livers of his fallen foes who manage to "impress" him. Dislikes Waiting, he has been know to kill those who cost him time. under/over cooked foods. any negative words about his apperanace anyone who would question his lifestyle those who cause any harm to his clothing History Little is know about Anacletus and his past. It can been infered that he has had his lifestyle for a extened peroid of time. Powers and Abilities He is a seraphim so he has access to all "seraphim unqiue abilities". He perfers hand to hand combat and has a distaste for those who use weapons as he views them as those needing "help" in combat. Spirit weapon He wears 5 glowing blue rings one on each finger on both hands. They emit reishi and act as a transmitter and a amplyfier of his own reishi. (Deorum Pugno) His rings emite reishi to form a bear claw. The claw is made of reishi and is 1/2 his size if only used on 1 hand and 1/3 his hand if used on both. If the claw pass though your body it will "rip" resihi from you and add to the size of the claw. This claw can also asorb weak reishi attacks. (Divinum Pondus) Anacletus body becomes coated in a think layer of reishi that allows his to shift all his weight to anybody part he wants with it retaining it current size. It also provides a passive protection buff allowing him to take weaker attacks as if they didn't affect him. Release one - Se Indulgentiam Anacletus weight is increased by 100kg and his hair extends down to his legs. He has a reishi halo from over his head and rings glow bright blue. He gains +1 to all stats Release Two- Purgo (+1 to all stats in this form) His arms and legs turn from fat to pure muscle. his eyes turn to pure white and his hair grows down to his feet. Anacletus extends his hand and shots off a ball of reishi that transform in a reishi form of himself. He can then freely trade places at any time with it. If the reishi from is distorted all he can not switch place with them. He can have a max total of 5 reishi form of himself out a time. If the reishi is cut in half or alter in a large way it will fade away, but simply cutting the finger off will leave it there giving the illision of it being "usable". ( He can have 5 working ones out and unlimited broken ones out) Statistics Trivia Optional Quotes Optional Category:Seraphim Category:Astra Caelum